Gunning For It
by ebeewhale
Summary: From the time they've met, Death the Kid and Liz have had their ups and downs, but their friendship is starting to become tense. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Liz!" My sister called for me.

"What, Patty?"

"I made a giraffe!" She laughed, pointing to a yellow, paper mâché animal. This must've been the seventh one she's made today.

"Good job Pat," I said as I started to walk away. She's probably going to stay in the dining room with all those little paper slivers for a couple of hours. The door shut behind me and I could still hear her giggling at her masterpiece.

The house that belonged to the Death family had been shared with me and my sister for a couple of years now, but it still looked like the home of a stranger. Yeah, Kid was always warm and welcoming (even though it didn't always seem like it), but never knowing what home really feels like is scarring. I don't know how Patty stays as lighthearted as she is.

My mind wandered as I was walking to our room. My hand dragged along the black and white walls, bumping occasionally on a red or yellow decorative item that matched its pair on the other side of the hall.

"Liz!" Kid screamed and swung open the door to my room a few feet away. The suddenness of it made me shriek and fall to the ground with my hands over my head, but my cowardice was short-lived.

I got up to respond to Kid, who was, as of recently, taller than me, "Geez, what is it this time?" I started to wipe imaginary dust off of my clothes.

"I found a bag of potato chips on your dresser, it was ruining the symmetry. Sorry to scare you, I thought you'd still be in the dining room with Patty."

"It's fine, and no, I decided to relax for a bit. Sometimes, taking care of Patty can be like taking care of a toddler."

"Yes, yes, I understand," he said.

After this the air went blank, in a way, with no words or exchanges between us. It ended though, due to Kid, "Well, yes, the potato chips. Liz, you should know better," he chastised me.

I always had the urge to fight back with him and his stupid obsession, but I decided to choose my battles,"Sorry, Kid. I'll throw away my trash next time."

"Good," he started to stride past me, with his head held high, obviously full of his newfound accomplishment, "It seems like every day you become more and more aware that symmetry is everything." He disappeared in the dimly lit hallway, the white stripes in his hair glowing each time it caught a bit of light.

I turned around on my heel and trudged to my room. I knew what he had done before I had even opened the door.

Just like my imagination, the room was rearranged to fit Kid's perfect criteria. He did this every time he got the chance to get in there.

The couches, the beds, even our two little mini-refrigerators were on separate sides of the room. Two standing lamps were pushed in the middle next to the dressers. The way he rearranged everything made it look like the room was split in two: one side for me, one side for Pat. The room also smelled like fresh lemonade: Kid's smell.

The room was fairly large, with a bathroom for Patty and I to share with a closet on each side of the room. It was a perfect square.

I went up to the red couch and plopped down on it. I reached over and grabbed a random beverage. I got a soda, a brand I hadn't seen for a long while. I opened it and took a sip. It's sweet taste filled my mouth and brought back memories. This was the first drink I had after Kid took us in.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay, longer chapters. I switched PoVs to Kid's. This is in the past. My take on when Kid met the sisters.**

I'm not going to say it again." I heard a woman yelling down the street, probably in an alleyway.

Father had just set me up with yet another weapon-girl (and for some reason they were always girls). I had run away out of disgust of their asymmetrical tendencies.

Curiosity overtook me and I peered into the alleyway I heard the noise come from.

"I'm not joking, old man. Watches, rings, wallet, everything you touch is mine," a tall, light brown-haired girl yelled at a man. She was holding a gun in her hand. The man complied with fear and gave her everything, even his coat.

"Liz, I wanna rob him now," the gun started talking with a high pitched, feminine voice—a weapon-girl.

"Fine Patty but stay on point of the task," Liz said and they gracefully traded places: Liz was now the gun and the Patty girl, who was more blonde and shorter, took the place Liz held before.

It hit me, "Twin Guns!" I shouted, "Be my weapons." I usually have more thought than just random shouting impulses, but I had to have them. My heart raced from the danger of facing two hoodlums, who by the looks of it, weren't afraid of harming another person.

Patty turned her full body towards me and her eyes lit up, "Oh! I love your hair–"

"Focus, Patty!"

"Right!" She turned her body and her gun back to the civilian.

"Don't you dare eat his soul. I'll have to stop you if you do," I said to them sternly. How far were they to becoming Kishins?

"Why the hell would we eat his soul? I heard becoming a Kishin is really bad for your nails. Patty wouldn't either."

"Right! I always follow my big sister. She's so cool," she giggled.

Summary: these girls were sisters, were not completely obsessed with power, they probably have a reason to come with me, and they were also optimum for becoming perfectly symmetrical weapons... Good start. The only downside was that they were criminals.

"Alright," I looked at them both, "let him go."

"What are you going to do about it, kid? Scram and let us do what we need to."

What they need to? "Let him go, now," I said more forcefully.

Patty looked a bit sadly as she turned her head towards me, but then she snapped out of it, "Big sis said no, now go."

"I'm sorry, but you've given me no choice, I—"

"Patty, get him, he's running away!" The man started scrambling away from the two.

Patty pointed Liz at the man, but I jumped and kicked the weapon-girl out of her hand. Liz hit the ground with a loud clack-noise.

"Watch it!" She screamed in light pain. She went out of gun-form. She was sitting on the ground with her hand on her head until she peeked out of the corner of her eye, "Patty!" Patty responded and jumped into Liz's hand. Liz immediately started shooting at me with pink energy. I dodged every shot, her aim must've been thrown off when I kicked her. She kept shooting despite it anyway.

I could see her desperation clearly, as if it were plastered on her face and branded on her bare limbs. She was tired, but still kept insisting on getting rid of me. Why? Was she thirsty for some type of chaos? Was she used to things like this? Whatever it was, I had to find out. I had to stop this fight and find out.

"Damn, why can't I hit you!" Liz screamed, obviously frustrated.

"You can do it, Liz!" Patty was very optimistic.

"You know that you can stop anytime. I have a proposition for you anyway."

"I already heard you blurt it out earlier and the answer is 'no'," she kept shooting, her long, tan hair swaying.

"Well, that's not very fair. You haven't even heard my conditions yet— they could be greatly in your favor," I say as she chooses a different angle to shoot at. I dodge and I have no choice but to contort my body and do a flip through the air. I land on my bottom, but quickly get up to make another cunning move to the left.

"Shut up and let me shoot you!" She said. She got more aggressive and frequent with her shooting. She must've been wearing one of their souls' energies to the bone, because the shots were seeming to wear down and become weaker.

"Liz, you're hurting yourself…"

"Patty, don't even try with me right now," her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Really though, Liz…" The sadness in her voice through the pistol was eminent.

"Patty, please, don't do this to me…" She stopped firing and dropped her arms down limply to her sides.

Patty went into her human form and put her hand on Liz's shoulder and quietly said, "Listen, Liz, maybe this is what we've been hoping for."

"But we've been turned away so many times, I—"

"That's because we're criminals, Liz, and you know it," Patty's voice suddenly changed—the submissive was taking the role of the dominant.

This argument is good. It's in my favor. Maybe they really will become my weapons.

Liz had no response. Evidently her sister didn't get into this mood often.

Patty swallowed, "I think we should listen to him. I know, he's a stranger, but he's strong. He's probably stronger than both of us combined, at our strongest potential."

I was flattered by the assumption, but it wouldn't be true until I had them.

The youngest continued, "Liz, I know, deep down, you agree with me. You know that this will be for the better. Please, Lizzie, lets give him a chance, lets give OURSELVES a chance."

They both stood quietly for a moment—a long moment— with their bodies still. I could see their similarities and their differences, some traits perfectly mocking each other.

Liz let out a long sigh before saying, "Kay."

"Yay!" Patty jumped up, bending her knees backwards and throwing her arms into the air.

"But you," Liz gave me a glare and pointed a finger towards me. "You sure as hell not lie to us, or a certain someone," she put emphasis on 'someone', "just might not have his limbs in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I like to have a couple of chapters ready before publishing. I didn't really get to look this one over ;_; but last time I checked it was okay! Chapter is back to Liz's PoV. Haha, enjoy.**

I do not want to do this, I do not want to do this, I do not want to…

Patty looks at me with her wide eyes, and a grin from ear to ear…

…I might be able to make an exception…

* * *

"You will have to live with me in my own home," the stupid kid's white stripes in his hair flickered after every light post, "but you will have a room to yourselves. I will provide you with proper nutrition and exercise."

"I never signed up for any hard labor," I mumble.

He heard me, "If you want to be weapons of great status, you'll go through the befitting training routines, understand?" He stopped in his tracks. I looked up at where he had stopped (I wasn't paying very much attention to my surroundings) and saw that he parked himself right in front of the Notorious Death-Weapon-Miester Academy; which is more commonly known as the DWMA. He was a student here?

"Whoa!" Patty exclaimed, "the place is so cool!"

"And very, very symmetrical." The kid added.

I've always wanted, in my heart, to visit this school. It has the most beautiful reputation. At that moment, I was a starving; I desperately wanted to gobble up the inside of the building because I hadn't yet filled up on just the beautiful exterior.

"I need you both to meet my father, above all else."

Of course, he looked about twelve years of age. He had to have parent supervision.

Wish I did too.

"Come, both of you," he said to us, more specifically me, because Patty was already a few meters ahead of me, right alongside the kid.

I followed them up to the door, which was incredibly tall. It looked like it could've been apart of a manor of sorts. The kid pulled on the wooden monsters with no effort at all, and then I saw it: glorious walls with decor and rows of torches, with a couple of bulletin boards filled completely with opportunities for young weapons and Miesters to fulfill. People, mostly the ages of myself and Patty, were dotting the halls. A few adult supervisors were conversing next to one of the stairways. The walls were painted a calming beige color with tiles of black and white. Even a bit of red was splattered in some locations, giving the area the 'pop' that is needed. The simplicity and complexity beautifully contradicted each other. I was officially full.

"You… you go here?" My mouth went slack in awe, "Every day?"

"I don't. My father works here."

"Can we start school here?" Patty's curiosity was setting in.

"Not really. You will be working with me on separate missions starting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I was taken aback, "Won't we have time to actually, yah know, settle in?" I became more sassy than I actually was (maybe it would piss him off a little).

"You have today to do that," he seemed unphased. He turned down another hallway. We've made about three left turns and two right turns. He was placing his finger on a few abstract paintings on the wall— straightening them maybe? I just assumed he was tapping the frames to keep his hands busy or something. I put the thought aside.

"So, your father is a teacher?" I broke the short silence.

"Something like that."

"Tch, well that's a vague answer…"

"But what would be the fun in telling you the specifics? I want to see your reaction at a particular moment."

What was this kid thinking? Was he actually a cop or something? No, he was too young. His dad was probably a cop. I can't let him do this to us, I knew it, I KNEW it, I can't…

"I assure you that nothing endangering will happen to either of you," the idiot kid stopped in his tracks to face me.

"What makes you think that?" I say through clenched teeth.

He looked at me for a moment before saying, "I can see the anxiety in your eyes and in your body movements… it's quite noticeable."

He stared up at me and I stared back at him. He had no particular facial expression, while I probably looked like an angry child who hasn't gotten their way. What was his problem?

I said quietly, my features still rigid, "Just show us the way."

I couldn't get the feeling of opposition off of my mind.

He kept walking; Patty was skipping; and I was stiffly trudging, while my hands were at my sides. My thumbs were going back and forth rapidly.

My eyes were closed, because we had been walking in a straight line. When I opened my eyes, a long row of guillotines set the path in front of me. I held in my scream, so it ended up coming out as a squeak.

Patty noticed and looked at me kindly, "He says we're almost there."

All I could do was nod.

* * *

It wasn't very long of a walk, but soon the kid suddenly shouted, "Father!"

Our footsteps echoed and we cornered into an endless room with swirly clouds floating slowly in the skies. In the middle was a platform, and on the platform...

"Oh my gods!" I screamed and fell back.

"Hello, hello, hello!" An incredibly tall, black figure with a comical skeleton mask stood in front of us. He was cheerful and held his hand up, which seemed to nearly dwarf me in comparison.

I looked up with a pained expression that was swirled with disbelief, "This," I weakly pointed my shaking finger at the figure, "is your father?"

"Girls, meet The Grim Reaper."

"Address me as Lord Death," the figure beamed, "My sweet Kid!" The Shinigami picked up the boy and swung him in a circle.

"Father, please put me down," he had no expression, "You're going to ruin my symmetry."

"Oh, right!" The being put him down, "Now who are these two young ladies?" He looked and pointed at Patty and I.

Patty wasn't afraid at all, "I'm Patty! And this is Liz."

"What gorgeous names," Lord Death said, "Are they short for Patricia and Elizabeth?"

"Oh, yes!" agreed Patty.

The two kept conversing and chit-chatting on the platform while I was still on the floor. I couldn't bear to move. There was a God of Death— the God of all Gods of Death— directly in front of me. Better yet, it was the _father_ of the boy who decided to take Patty and I in. This can't _be_.

"Hey, you," I got up and whispered to the kid, who was checking one watch of two— having one on his left wrist and one on his right, "What the hell is this?"

"You're meeting my father. I thought the situation would be formal, and at the very least simple, but, alas," he thumbed at the two odd ones, who were now conversing about cloaks, "By the way, your reaction was marvelous," he smirked.

I was so close to rage.

The only things holding me back was that his father was a Shinigami, and that I knew Patty really wanted this.

That was it.

"You are a sick kid…"

"That reminds me, Elizabeth, address me by my proper name: Death the Kid."

"One: don't call me Elizabeth. Ever. Two: I'm just going to call you Kid. It sounds better."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine," He said. I could see the adamancy in his pose.

"And also," I asked, my brows were furrowed, "what's up with your hair?"

"My… my hair?"

"Yeah. There's only the stripe thingys on one side"

I looked at him for a moment. His eyes were wide like he was frightened. Then he started panicking.

"I'm stupid, useless, asymmetrical garbage…" He slumped to the ground. His face squished against the floor before he screamed, "I SHOULD JUST DIE."

He looked comical. What was he even doing? He was in the fetal position, whining and saying 'I'm not symmetrical, I'm a disgusting pig!' Or 'I don't deserve to be on this earth, I am an abomination!'

All I did was make a comment about his weird hair. I guess that's a sensitive subject.

"Whoa, Kid! I'm sorry!" I put my hands up defensively and knelt down next to him.

Before I could get too close to him, his father seemed to be next to him with some inhuman speed. "Now, now, Kid!" The hollow eyes of his mask turned downwards. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Father… I am useless!"

"Not at all, Kid! You make the whole school wonderfully symmetrical, same goes with our home. I really appreciate that. Plus, you are perfectly symmetrical yourself!" He held up Kid's hands, "Even the rings on your right hand match with the rings on your left. I think that's pretty cool."

"You do?" He asked with a puppy face. There were tears in the corners of his eyes. How old was this kid passing for? Throwing tantrums over 'not being symmetrical'. It was insane. He was insane. I knew it.

"Liz," Lord Death called me by my nickname (surprising), "would you mind telling me why you and your sister are here? I would ask Kid, but as you can see, he's in a bit of a comatose state." I looked over at the boy and he was lying peacefully on the floor, sleeping. What a weirdo.

I tried to make my reply as nice as possible, "Your son," I pointed to him on the floor with my hands, "um, invited us," I gulped, "to be his weapons in exchange for using your home as a dwelling place."

"You want to move in?"

"Yes!" Patty joined.

The Shinigami put his hand to his chin before saying, "Okay!" He made an 'OK' sign with his massive fingers.

I couldn't believe it. He agreed, just like that. We were in! I was surprised he didn't know the fact that Patty and I were notorious law-breakers and we had committed so many crimes against this very being in the room with us. We didn't take any souls, but there had to have been some suspicion on us. I was genuinely surprised.

"Thank you so much, sir," I said to him and bowed. "Patty," I started to say.

She interrupted, "Oh! Right! Thank you Lord Death!" She bowed too.

In that moment, everything seemed to be going my way— Pat's and my way. It seemed like the first time someone has given something to us that didn't have to be forced or threatened or pried out of the hands of another. It was a good feeling. At the same time, though, it felt manipulative.

I heard a cough and I turned around to the sound. Kid was up on his feet dusting himself off with a nylon-hair brush to get the dust off.

"Kid!" Lord Death bounced his way over to Kid, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Still a bit disgusted… but overall I'm well…"

"Oh good!" The Shinigami beamed, "While you were sleeping the girls said you made a proposition for them, correct?"

"Yes, father."

"And are you sure you want them to live with you, and attend the DWMA?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful!" He threw his massive hands in the air. "I'll make some coffee!" He sung.

Lord Death was going over to a coffee grinder and started to grind about a kilogram of coffee beans. I leaned in towards Kid, concerned, and whispered, "Didn't we have to address the fact that Patty and I are criminals?"

He whispered back, "No. He already knows, and he trusts my judgement."

Incredible.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short (and boring). I want to finish the flashback sort of thing I'm doing here… Chapter 6 will be out soon (and will be better) so I can get back to the post-Asura timeline. Whoop whoop. Enjoy.**

We had coffee in Lord Death's room. It was at a small square table, and Patty and Shinigami-Sama were bumping elbows and laughing about it. Kid and I were squished together.

It was more than uncomfortable. He kept stirring his coffee to make sure that the cream and sugar were evenly distributed throughout the solution. I don't think he even took two sips.

When the majority of us were finished, Kid shooed Pat and I out with him and we said a farewell to his father. We circled through the hallways once more and he led us out of the monstrous doors.

We made it past the steps outside and onto the pavement of Death City. The city was so familiar to me. A couple of years ago, when Patty and I were abandoned, I studied the main roads, buildings, alleyways, and even the paths through the sewers. Besides the majority of the DWMA (which we dared not touch), there was not an inch of the city we had not covered.

"Girls," Kid directed his attention towards us, "to my house." We started walking south, directly opposite of the DWMA, and Kid began, "We go directly forward, down the road, take a right, then—"

"Continue down the road towards Main Street, pass the Blacksmith's shop, then take a left and go forward until we get to a round-about in the road. Then we take a diagonal path off-road and, from that point, we'll be there after three minutes of walking," I continued for him.

He stared at me.

"I've been almost everywhere in the city. Plus, once you see that mansion, it's hard to forget it."

"Sis always handled the maps," Patty added.

I explained to Kid why I knew what I knew.

He comprehended everything quite well. He cleared his throat before responding, "That is very helpful to us, knowing the layout of the city; especially the sewer routes, since I dare," he shuddered, "not to touch those…"

"Uh… huh…," I replied, "Whatever, let's go Patty, Kid."

I heard Kid follow along as I led as he faintly whispered, "Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting sewers…"

* * *

It was approximately a twenty minute walk across town to get to Kid's home. Patty and I were talking and asking questions the entire way. The kid didn't join in, and only spoke to answer (mostly Patty's) questions. They were brief.

"Ooh! We're here, aren't we?" Patty said as we stopped in front of the building. The exterior was black and white and decorated in skulls. The skulls looked like Lord Death's mask. It was a square building with sharp corners.

"Just like I remember it," I looked over to Kid, "Geez, it's been three years since I've seen this place. You really don't like change, do you?"

He looked over at me with an expression that showed he caught my mocking tone, "Why would I ever change something so beautiful and perfectly symmetrical? I say never change a good thing when you have it."

"Suit yourself," I responded. I couldn't really complain, the house was pretty beautiful. Just like the DWMA, I couldn't wait to see the inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is in Kid's point of view. This is (finally) the last chapter in the past timeline. And, some KidLiz in this chapter too :3 SQUEE! Enjoy~**

I showed the girls into my home.

I loved it so much. It was my pride and joy. Every bit of the home was in order and perfectly symmetrical. I was hoping they would fall in love with it like I had, but in the first five minutes of entering the home, patty had offset two tables and Liz had criticized the lack of decoration (I thought the rooms were already lavish enough).

I loved the way the house looked. I tapped a few paintings on the walls as I passed by them to ensure that they were hung straightly. I didn't want something off, even if it was by a millimeter. That'd be completely tacky and unacceptable.

There was one large hallway through the dining room to the multiple bedrooms. I showed Liz and Patty to their room in which they would share. It was directly across from my bedroom.

I saw fascination in Liz's eyes. Was it that she admired design? Was it architecture that she couldn't leave he attention from? If either, I wouldn't blame her at all. My effort put into the symmetry and careful blue printing was as pristine as I could possibly make it. She looked at me and I saw something there, accompanied with her facial expression. She looked happy, and not just contempt, it was real. It was the first genuine smile that I had seen on her face. A contagious aura was emitting off of her, and I couldn't help but curl up my lips into a smile of my own.

Her eyes shone with her smile and she said, "Thanks, Kid."

I opened my mouth to say something back, but Patty came running towards me shouting "Thanks, Kiddy!" She jumped onto me with great force and knocked me over. With strain I said, "Please don't call me 'Kiddy'."

"Shit," Liz muttered, "Patty! Get off of him," she pulled her up off of me.

"Sorry, Kid!" Patty gave a sheepish smile.

Liz came to me next and pulled me up with no effort at all. I stood completely still with a distant gaze. Liz noticed and looked at me with a puzzled expression. Then sudden realization wiped over her face, but before she could say anything to stop me, I was already detonated.

"My symmetry…" I said softly at first, then I couldn't control myself, I got louder, "My symmetry!" I was panicking as Liz took me into my room. I was hyperventilating and couldn't stop. Was this what dying feels like?

She sat me down on the bed and she leaned over me with her hands on my shoulders. Patty was curiously watching in the doorway. Things started to get blurry as tears were in my eyes. I stared at the corner, refusing to look down at my probably awfully wrinkled clothing. My hair was probably strewn in many directions, too.

"Kid," Liz snapped me out of my daze and I looked at her eyes. They were determined. "Damnit, how old are you? What is this? Kid, this should NOT be you. What I want you to do is calm your ass down, get in the shower, and come back outside when you're done." She let go of me and my eyes would not leave her as she started towards the door. She shooed Patty out and started to close the door as she went out too. Before she shut it all the way, she peeked her head in and said to me, her voice less harsh, "You're the most symmetrical person I think I've ever seen."

I followed her every order precisely.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes and I was done showering. I got out of the restroom and saw my clothes from today, cleaned and folded neatly. They were placed on my bed where Liz had sat me down earlier.

I walked out of my room with the clothes on. I looked straight across and saw that the girls' door was closed with no light on. They must've been asleep. I took a breath and quietly strode down the hall to the kitchen.

I arrived to see one dim light on. Under the light was Liz, and she was drinking a soda.

"I thought you were asleep," I said to her.

"Gah!" She yelped and fell out of the chair she was sitting in, soda flying everywhere. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't know you were there," she breathed and placed her hand where her heart would be. "How… how long have you been there anyway, huh?" She looked at me with a suspicious glare and turned to get a paper towel.

"Uh, sorry I startled you. I just walked in."

"Oh, good!" She smiled a little after she had cleaned up the spill, "You wouldn't want to see me talk to myself, phew!"

For the time being, I ignored what she had just said, "Thank you, Liz."

"No it was just a little spill—"

"Not that," I interrupted her, "Thank you for earlier… and the clothes…"

"Oh," she looked down, "It was nothing, really. I just didn't like seeing you like that. Patty and I will do the same thing to each other when we have breakdowns. The clothes were the hard part. I couldn't find a laundry room without almost getting lost in the halls, so I went back here and made do with hot water and dish soap, heh…"

I found myself laughing at her story, "Ha! Dish soap? I can't believe you didn't notice the extra bottle of detergent I keep under the counter!"

"Hey! It is my first time in this house, you know. I think I did pretty well!" She said as I kept laughing. Eventually, she started laughing too.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is back to the Post-Asura timeline. Also: I am so extremely sorry that this is a crappy, short chapter. I had extreme writer's block, so I had no choice but to split what was meant to be one chapter into two. I'll try to get Chapter 8 out as soon as possible T^T**

"Liz," I heard my name faintly.

"No…" I moaned towards the sound.

The noise tapped against the peripheral of my hearing again, "Liz."

"No…" I said once more.

"Liz!" I heard the voice clearly now, jerking me out of rest. The soda in my hand tipped over onto the side table and I threw a pillow at the source. The pillow burst into a hundred pieces of fabric and fluff. "Liz," Kid looked at me from the doorway, holding Patty in his hand, "Father has a Kishin for us to destroy."

I looked at the mess on the table. Whatever was left in the can was now in a small, caramel colored pool.

"Ugh," Kid noticed the spill. I was about to offer to clean it, but he spoke before I could, "Just leave it," he grimaced, "I'll just replace the table. Come on, Liz."

I wordlessly sprinted over to him and transformed. He spun me in his hand so his pinky finger was on my trigger, and then he started to run.

* * *

Lord Death had sent us on an overseas mission to the lands of Northern Russia. Kid informed Patty and I that there were four villages, each about two kilometers apart from each other. He said that the Kishin would travel from village to village every night, devouring the souls of the innocent. He said that the people called it D'yavol, which meant "evil one".

"Most of the villagers don't speak any other languages," Kid continued, "so keep phrases simple and use as much emotion and body language as possible."

"Okay," Patty and I said in unison. I shivered— the air was getting colder and colder as we flew through the sky. I could tell Kid was cold as well, because he was gripping me tightly.

"Kid," he looked down to his right hand and me, "do you think you could loosen your grip a little?"

His eyes widened a bit, "Sorry, girls," he said as he let go a little bit.

"Thanks," I said softly. I shivered again from the loss of heat, and Kid gripped me tightly once again. I didn't oppose him that time.

* * *

A plume of white snow was littered into the air as we landed. Kid jumped off of Beezlebub, and threw me and Patty into the air. We changed forms with a swirl of pink and landed. Soft snow gave in to my weight and I sunk down a couple of centimeters. The chill of the air hit me even harder now that I was in human form. My skin immediately formed goosebumps. I grabbed my arms to meagerly warm them up. The attempt was futile.

"Ki~id," Patty whined, "I'm cold," she pouted.

"Yeah," I turned around to Kid, who wasn't wearing any warm clothing either. "Are you sure there wasn't enough time to bring a coat or something?" I asked, my voice itched with an annoyed tone.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "I'm positive," he said placidly. "See?" He pointed towards the sky. It was a mesh of yellow and pink and orange— sunset.

"Just in time," Patty's eyes flashed with excitement ad determination. She clenched her fists and gave a big grin, "Let's do this."


End file.
